back then
by Tigerlily99
Summary: Just a couple of one shots with the monkey team with their "Dad" the Alchemist so ya rated T just in case. WARNING YOU MAY LAUGH SO IF YOU LIKE BEING UNHAPPY THEN DON'T READ THIS!
1. Nova's room

Otto was doing what he did best beating Sprx at video games and Sprx was doing what he did best losing. Lets just says he wasn't happy who would be.

"Ha you lost again Sprx that twenty times today man what's with you I only beat you ten times until you give up."

"Shut up there isn't anything to do and I am determined to beat you one way or another."

"Oh please even Antauri can beat you. I'm pretty board of this game and it's not just this one we've played them all so besides this what else can we do."

"Hm we already bugged Gibson and we can't bug Mandarin or Antauri because they're with Dad and Nova is outside so how about we-". Sprx stopped in mid-sentence as he got a devious plan he got his signature smirk he turned to Otto who just looked puzzled.

"Hey Otto ever wondered what Nova's room looks like?"

"Ya why-ooooooooooooh I get it now." Otto got a similar smirk on his face and in his excitement jumped up grabbed Sprx and ran out of the room and down the hall. Nova's room was between Sprx and Otto's which was perfect it would make it seem that they were going or went to their rooms. Sprx reached for the knob and turned it to his surprise it was unlocked well she did rush out of her room earlier. Sprx opened it slowly until it was opened enough for them to squeeze into her room and well they weren't surprised at what they saw a punching bag and a lot a sharp things that could hurt someone.

"Sprx this was a bad idea lets get out of here if she finds out we were here-"

"Relax Otto we'll live as soon as I check the closet there has to be something interesting in there." The boys used the closets in their rooms for personal things or just what ever they felt like putting in there.

"It's probably filled with things that she can hurt us with lets just leave so she won't kill us."

Sprx ignored Otto and headed for the closet he went in and turned the light on he came out with a blank expression Otto was about to ask if he was okay when Sprx grabbed him and took him into the closet. Otto got the same look on his face he was so surprised that the room was so well…. pink. There was a tea set, stuffed animals, and what looked like one of those Barbie Malibu Dream House Sprx and Otto just stared at each other until they burst out laughing.

"Oh man who would have guessed that behind that tough girl act was a tea sipping doll playing little five year old." Sprx said after he caught his breath.

"Ya I know I still don't believe it and I'm seeing the evidence."

"Well we should go, but I'm taking this." Sprx picked up a stuffed bunny.

"Uh why?"

"I'll tell you later let's leave before princess shows up."

The duo quickly exited from Nova's room and went into Sprx's. Sprx explained what he planned on doing with the toy and lets just say no matter what those two did Nova didn't' hit them or threaten to hit them once until she got back what was hers and then she pounded them.


	2. Cooties

**Ok I was thinking about how much it sucked last time but then I saw that someone faved and followed this story so who ever you are thank you just built my self-esteem so now on with the story Chiro do your thing.**

**Chiro: Ravyn does not own srmthfg she owns the story oh and when are you going to update on a change?**

**Don't rush me scarf boy only people who review can do that because I can't stop them and since you did rush me I'm going to let Nova beat the crap out of you oh and viewers read on.**

**1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111**

In the Alchemists house the six multi-colored monkeys were playing well actually three were playing two were meditating and one was reading. Otto decided to go inside to go to the bathroom I guess and someone had to go with him because he fell in last time but that is a different story. Otto went up to Gibson with the if-I-don't-go-to-the-bathroom-right-now-I-will-explode look Gibson closed his book and took Otto's hand and lead him to the bathroom.

"Well here we are Otto and don't worry I will stay right here if you need any insistence." Otto just stared at the bathroom not moving or doing anything for that matter. Gibson was confused on what was wrong with him.

"Otto is there something wrong."

"No but I can't go without a book to read it helps me relax." Since this was Otto Gibson just left and came back with a small book which he didn't look at he just grabbed it and came back.

"Here now will you please go."

"Thanks Gibson" Otto went into the bathroom, but before he sat down the title of the story caught his eye.

"Cooties what are those?" **(A/N: uh oh this can't be good)** Otto began reading and after he was done he was pretty horrified at what he read. Otto nearly busted down the door and landed on Gibson.

"Gibson you won't believe what I just read it's horrifying!"

"What are you talking about and get off of me." Otto got off of Gibson and helped him up.

"Oh no Sprx is still with her I have to warn him before it's too late!" Otto ran at top speed to get to Sprx and left a very dumbfounded Gibson. Otto was relived that Sprx and Nova weren't near each other probably got into another fight. Otto quickly got to Sprx who was climbing a tree Otto scrambled up the tree and shoved the book in his face.

"Otto what the heck was that for- hey what's this?" Sprx began reading the book and when he was done he looked at Otto with a shocked expression as if to say is this true. Otto nodded and pointed at Nova who was throwing rocks into the pond. The boys climbed down the tree and ran, They knew Mandarin and Antauri wouldn't believe them so they tried to find Gibson he would know what to do. As soon as they found him Otto tackled him and shoved the book in his face like he did with Sprx. Gibson just decided to read the book and not ask questions as soon as he was done he was very shocked.

"So what you two wanted to tell me is that according to this book if Nova were to touch us we would possibly parish.

"Well I don't know that _is_ what the book said and you did tell us that whatever is in a book _has_ to be true right?"

"Well I suppose I did say that oh and Otto will you get off of me?'

"Oh sorry, but we have to hide or try to avoid Nova and we can't tell Mandarin or Antauri they won't believe us."

"Well I don't know about you too but I'm going to find a place to hide."

"Wait for me." Gibson decided to go to his room and stay there . Gibson was walking the opposite way from Sprx and Otto when he was again knocked down and pinned to the ground. Gibson looked up to see Nova looking a little mad, but her expression changed into a smirk. Next thing Gibson knew Nova was kissing his cheek Gibson waited for something to happen to him, but nothing happened he was fine and he wasn't dead.

"Where did Sprx and Otto go?"

"Probably to the kitchen in the pantry." Nova got off of Gibson and ran down the hall to the kitchen and heard a loud thud in the pantry and of course she opened it I mean who wouldn't. Sprx fell out and hit the floor face first as soon as he got up Nova grabbed his shoulders an kissed his cheek like she did with Gibson Sprx closed his eyes as if he expected something to happen, but of course nothing did. Sprx felt kind of stupid and pointed to the cabinet Nova knew what he meant and opened it and Otto just like Sprx fell on his face. Sprx helped him up and Nova did the something to Otto what she did to Sprx and Gibson. Otto relised what just happened and was very dramticly acted like he was dieing. When we was done he just looked at Nova and sheepishly smiled.

"So everything in that book was a lie?"

"Yea"

"Oh sorry, but I just realized something."

"What?"

"I still have to go to the bathroom."

**1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111**

**Yay I did it oh and if you want me to post the story where Otto fell in the toliet them just say so ok bye see you later.**


End file.
